Abstract/Summary We have created Immune Attack, a three dimensional, first person, immersive video game in which the player explores blood vessels and connective tissues and aids the body in the fight against bacteria. Immune Attack is explicitly designed to integrate the laws of molecular science into its game mechanics. One of the long term goals of this project is to increase the public's understanding of molecular biology and infectious disease. Research produced by NIAID funded scientists would be better understood by a public familiar with cellular behavior, protein function, and the molecular tricks infectious agents use to take advantage of our bodies. Video games in general are designed to maintain players' interest and motivation by offering rewards and more challenging tasks at an optimal rate. Additionally, the player determines the pace and the direction of discovery. These factors are known to be important for effective learning. Moreover, Immune Attack is designed in a three dimensional world, with high definition graphics, many objects in motion and player-driven interactions, which creates a learning environment that greatly exceeds what a text book or a lecture can deliver. Students and teachers have found Immune attack engaging and fun to play. Therefore, Immune Attack is expected to foster learning of molecular science, cell biology and immunology. Specific aim 1) is to continue to develop the game Immune Attack. Our other long term goal is to use Immune Attack to demonstrate that innovative educational materials, such as an immersive 3-dimensional video game, teach advanced scientific concepts to a wider selection of the American public. We will use Immune Attack to demonstrate that video games can teach the rules of interaction of molecular and cellular biology. Specific aim 2) is to evaluate the game Immune Attack as a teaching tool.